Pariah
by Bookaholic711
Summary: You have to be acknowledged as one of them, not just at camp but on Olympus too. But what happens to those who aren't? Even in heaven you have to be accepted, and this, this is the story of an outcast. Rated T for language and possible violence. OC.


****Disclaimer: Many ideas, locations and plot lines are property of Rick Riordan. Others belong to Classic Greek Mythology. Only original characters and plot lines belong to me, and this story is in no way meant as copyright infringement.**  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_ "Must you do that?" a voice called, sounding far away. They did not speak to me. "It's incredibly annoying!" I looked around, turning a full 360 to make sure no one was coming. Wedged in between two rocks, with thorny vines digging into my back, I was not in the most comfortable position. I pulled my feet up against my body, bending my knees into my chest and staring at the object balanced on my legs. _

_The book in and of itself revolted me, but what it stood for was even worse. It looked innocent enough, except that it was hot pink and covered in fuzz. A pen decorated with princesses sat on top of it, covering the red heart embossed on the cover. It was a diary. It was intended for me to write my story in and was given to me by a close friend. However, I had no desire to write my tale. It wasn't something I liked to remember. _

_But as I glanced around where I sat, my eyes locking on the trees and rocks around me, I knew I should. That year had been darn near impossible to survive, but it held a valuable lesson for generations to come. Maybe if I put it in writing it would stand as a reminder to the gods of what they did, and of what could happen if they do it again. _

_And so, as I sat there, ripping at the seams of my knee-length denim shorts on that hot autumn day, I decided that this was something I had to do. Not just something I had to do for me, but something for anyone who might follow in my footsteps. So I opened up the disgusting diary, picked up offending pen and began to write. _

Dear Diary:

Wow, that feels a little strange. Diary. I've never kept a diary before. But that's not the point of this. This little book, with its horrible pink color and ugly fuzz, is going to tell something important. It's going to tell my story, as cheesy as that sounds. Between these pages will be the story of a yearlong journey. Not a year that I particularly enjoy dwelling on, but a year that should be remembered nonetheless. So I'll just jump right into it.

My name seems like an appropriate place to start. I'm Jessica Alexandra Yolanda Williams. You think my name's totally ridiculous? Join the club. Call me Jay.

Let's address the elephant in the room, shall we? I'm not all human. I'm half-human, half-Greek god. Demigod is the politically correct term.

I know what you're thinking. Wow, another story about a half-blood. Just your average tale, they're everywhere these days. A satyr snatches the kid up and takes them to Camp Half-Blood to go on a quest, save the world, and become a hero. There must be a million of them out there, and they aren't exactly thrilling anymore. What makes you so different? What makes your tale worth reading compared to all of those?

I'm not your average demigod, to say the least. I was raised differently, for one thing. My dad worships the Greek gods, so I grew up hearing about them and their children. Heroes were my bedtime stories: Hercules, Perseus, Theseus. I knew them all, and could recite them and their stories by heart. Even modern-day heroes played their part. Andrew Jackson, son of Ares; Edgar Allen Poe, son of Apollo; J.K. Rowling, daughter of Athena, they were the heroes that I learned about in history class and then heard their true stories when I got home that night. And then there was my personal favorite, the most modern story I'd heard, only fifty years old, was the story of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

My dad knew exactly who I was. The summer after I turned fourteen, he sent me off to summer camp, saying he'd found an amazing place in New York that seemed just right for me. He didn't come with me, just hugged me in the airport, knowing full well that that might be the last time he ever saw me. This was hardly surprising, however.

See, I was raised as though I was a bit of a letdown. My dad was always trying to get me into dresses and makeup, but I never liked it. So he tried to get me super involved in school, but that just wasn't my thing either. Next on the list were sports. He signed me up for soccer and softball, karate and tennis, swimming and even a football team. I hated them all. No, my thing was nature. I loved the outdoors. Everything about nature fascinated me. I could spend hours watching animals go about their daily lives, identifying each species and what they were doing, how it was important to their survival. My childhood was spent sitting in the woods behind the town, reading books about plants and learning to tell the difference between types. I was intrigued by survival. Which plants were edible, which animals would harm you, how to make a fire with only wood, sticks, and the sun, this was what I studied instead of my math homework. Everything about nature was just so intensely interesting to me. But don't get me started, I'll talk for hours if anyone lets me.

Maybe it was fate, or maybe because he didn't want me to be interested in something so primitive, but my dad always hated nature. He hated hiking and camping and drawing the scenery. He was reluctant to take me cross country skiing or let me sleep the backyard. And as a result of this, we shared almost nothing in common.

So, ultimately, it wasn't surprising that he sent me off to Camp Half-Blood with no information about my identity, no idea was I was getting into, and no idea how drastically my life was about to change. No, I got a lame hug and a piece of paper with the address of my destiny written on it.

Oh, yeah, I knew that half-bloods were real. But when your parents send you off to summer camp, you don't exactly automatically assume that you're off to discover your true self. I never imagined that I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. Never in a million years. Even when I knew it had to be true and I had to be a demigod, I refused to believe it. I didn't ask for this life. I didn't want this life. Demigods run around the world chased by monsters, death waits for them around every corner, and that comes with some major baggage. It's not all fun and games at camp. Half-Bloods don't just sit around and shoot arrows and watch the world save itself from behind their boarders.

And notice I said "their boarders." My story isn't about Camp Half-Blood. Not all demigods end up there, you know. But I'm betting you didn't know that not all half-bloods are accepted there. They have standards. You have to fit the mold, be willing to play the game by their rules. If you aren't willing, you can kiss that place goodbye, and believe me, you're never coming back.

You have to be acknowledged as one of them, not just at camp but on Olympus too. But what happens to those who aren't? That's what my story is about. It's the story of what it takes to truly be accepted for who you are, the story of the hardships that come when you stick to your guns and don't let them brainwash you. This little book will tell you what happens when you aren't the normal, and when someone in power sends you out. When you get forced into the real world with no training, forced to survive on pure instincts, with no company and no one to lead the way. When no one cares if you live or die, and you start not to care either. When your goal is one you can never achieve, and the easy way out is one you know you could never live with yourself for taking. Because even in heaven you have to be accepted, and this, this is the story of an outcast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the horrifying length of this AN, but it's the first chapter, so I think it's justifiable. **

**Here we are, with a new story. Now, I've never written a FanFiction quite like this one before, simply using my own characters in someone else's world, so we're just going to see how it turns out. I wrote this prologue a while ago, and I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking the story yet, so I have to figure that out before I post again. I posted this for some feedback. It is, at the moment, unbeta-ed, but I'm hoping that my good friend _TheRaggles_ will consent to beta it. If you find any mistakes, please let me know so that I can fix them. **

**Just to clarify, none of the characters from the Percy Jackson and Olympians series will be playing major roles in this story. Their names may pop up from time to time, and we may see a few of the more minor characters like Chiron, Mr. D, and other gods. The Hunters may also make a short appearance. But the likeliness is that neither Annabeth nor Percy will play any part in this story. **

**Now, just a couple more things and then I swear I'll let you go. I don't really have a concrete title for this story at the moment (hence why the present one is so crappy), and if you have a suggestion, I would be more than happy to take it into consideration. Please, drop me a line if you think you've got something fitting. If I do use your title or some variation of it, I will naturally give you credit for it.**

**The last thing is Jay's name. Jay is obviously her initials. Originally, her name was going to be Jess, but a friend told me that she thought Jess too girl a name for the character. Although this is true to some degree, I prefer the name Jess to Jay, and so it's going to you guys to settle our disagreement. There will be a poll on my profile between Jess, Jay, and other. If you vote other, please review and tell me which name you think is better. As with the title, if I end up using your name, you will of course be given credit. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Bookaholic711**


End file.
